


Nico Rosberg, Formula 1 champion 2016

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Abu Dhabi GB, Boys at the top of the world, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Nico is the new formula 1 world champion but to Lewis, he is so much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote full of emotions, right after the race. Enjoy.

_I've made it, I've made it, I've made it, I've made it, I've.._  
The words are on his mind like a song on full volume, playing all over again and again.  
His heart was still beating at double pace, pumping adrenaline through his veins and even though the champagne had not been real, he felt drunk and wasn't sure whether his feet could be trusted any longer.  
All in all it felt like a weight as heavy as his car had been lifted from his shoulders and the moment he had seen the final flag, he hadn't been able to hold the tears back any longer.

He was now on his way to the after race press conference and even though the podium ceremony had only just finished, he couldn't remember anything from it apart from pure happiness, flashing lights and the German national anthem.  
This was unbelievable, his life long dream becoming reality.  
This was everything he had ever wanted, everything he had ever fought for.

' _I've made it, I've made it, I've made it, I've made it, I've made it_ ', was still the only thought on his mind when he entered the press conference room with Sebastian already sitting on his seat.  
Until there was a second.  
_Lewis_.

  
Even though Nico's mind was mostly blank, he was still able to check the room within less than a second and realized that the Brit was no where to be seen. Which actually wasn't that surprising until he spotted Toto in the back of the room whose mouth formed something like "We'll start without him".  
"Where's Lewis?", Nico asked, keeping an eye on the door but it was already closed.  
Sebastian shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know, he was with me when we left the podium. I think he wanted to go to the toilet or something."  
Nico nodded, his next words addressing Toto: "I won't start without Lewis. Are you sure he's alright?"  
"He'll be here in a minute, I'm sure, Nico. Don't worry about him, it's your moment. We'll take care of him."  
Maybe it was the adrenaline speaking or the post-win afterglow that made Nico shake his head frantically and run out of the room before Toto could do anything about it.  
There were photographers everywhere and the bright flashes startled him for a second but then Nico fastened his steps and somehow boxed his way through the crowd of press people.  
He wasn't exactly sure where Lewis had gone but there was only place he would have gone himself if he had been the one to lose the championship today so headed for Lewis' motorhome.  
He was glad that the paparazzi weren't able to follow him, nevertheless the flash lights didn't stop and when he found that the door was locked from the inside, he knocked with both of his fists. He almost fell inside when it was opened and had to steady himself by grabbing Lewis' shoulder who stared at him in shock.  
"I thought you were Toto."  
The Brit looked miserable, he had obviously been crying and his usually professional facade had cracked.  
Nico carefully closed the door behind him and took in the sight of his teammate, his racing suit already opened and resting on his hipbones, his fireproofs wetted by fake champagne while he quickly whipped away some tears that were rolling down his cheeks.  
Nico hadn't seen Lewis cry of sadness for years, it even felt like decades. They had been so focused on not showing any weaknesses around the other that his heart clenched at the sight.  
"It's PR time, Nico", Lewis said with a hoarse voice and made a gesture which implied that he wanted the German to leave.  
"I don't care", Nico said and closed the gap between them, pulling Lewis as close as possibly by placing and arm around his back and a hand in his hair.  
The Brit immediately hugged him back, pressing his face against Nico's neck where he cried a few new tears against the German's skin.  
"Shh, Lewis, it's fine", Nico whispered and placed a kiss on the other driver's forehead, gently caressing the small of his back and breathing in the scent of smoke, sweat and oil which would probably never wash away until the day they'd die.  
But there was more to it, something that was so utterly Lewis that he nearly lost it right then and there.  
"I'm so proud of you, Nico. So damn proud", Lewis sobbed against his chest while his fingers tightened the grip on the German's racing suit.  
"I know, Lew. I know", he breathed and somehow managed to let himself and Lewis down on his teammate's bed.  
The firework was still on and painted the Brit's skin in dozens of different colours while his dark eyes seemed to reflect and absorb the light at the very same time.  
"You are so beautiful, Lew", Nico whispered and pressed another kiss to his teammates forehead.  
"I'm sorry for slowing you down but it was my only chance", Lewis' voice was still too weak to be more than a whisper and his body was still shaking.  
"It's fine, Lewis, every driver would have done the same."  
"You wouldn't", Lewis shot back immediately and loosened his grip on his teammate to be able to look him in the eyes.  
"You deserve this so much, Nico, I'm sorry for crying, I am happy for you, _I really am_. It's just not easy."  
The German simply nodded and placed a kiss on the Brit's lips.  
"You should really get going, they probably saw you going in here", Lewis eventually said and pointed at the door.  
"Mhh, probably", Nico smirked at his teammate, "but I don't think that they know what I'm doing here. Making out with the arch enemy."  
Lewis grinned and a second later, they were both laughing until their ribs hurt and Lewis let out a snort which he would have been ashamed of if this was anyone but Nico, his other half. Nico even had to mute his laugh by pressing his mouth against Lewis' chest.  
"Man, this was a tough race. During those last rounds I was afraid that Vettel would catch both of us."  
Nico grinned: "Nah, I had him under control. I know how to handle that guy."  
"You wish, babe. Another few laps and not only Seb but Verstappen would have passed you."  
"In that case, I'm sure your power unit problem - or whatever it was that didn't allow you to drive any faster - would have made it possible for Seb to pass you as well. In that case, I still would have made it."  
"All those ' _if_ 's and ' _would have_ 's don't get you anywhere, babe", Lewis let out a low chuckle while his eyes were scanning Nico's face so fast that the German was afraid he would throw up if he tried to keep track.

  
"Nico Rosberg, Formula 1 world champion 2016. How does it sound?", Nico asked and playfully nudged Lewis' shoulder.  
"Nico Rosberg, fiancé of the three time world champion Lewis Hamilton. Sounds better, if you ask me", Lewis grinned and shrugged his shoulders while the German stared at him open mouthed.  
"Did you just-..."  
"Yes."  
"Does that mean-..."  
"Yes."  
"Fuck, Lewis."  
"Maybe later. So...?"  
" _ **Yes**_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say that I am unbelievably happy at the moment. I really wanted Nico to win this championship so much since they're now both world champions and even though both of them would've deserved the title this year, I guess the fact that Nico is born in the same town as I am makes me a bit biased.  
> To be honest, those last laps nearly killed me and I had to mute the TV and listen to my favourite band on full volume to deal with the tension, haha.  
> What about you? Who was your favourite and are you happy with the result?  
> Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
